By providing the flat thread with flexibility or other functions, the woven fabric as mentioned above is expected to exhibit a function of being deformable itself or the like. However, such a woven fabric has not existed. In the case of the woven fabric as in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, if a flat thread is used instead of a thick monofilament, the flat thread is not placed on a woven fabric placement section. In addition, as a basic characteristic of a woven fabric, the weft threads tend to curve into a protruding shape on the center portion side because the center portion in the width direction of the woven fabric is shorter than the lateral sides of the woven fabric. Therefore, for example, if the flat thread has flexibility of a level that allows deformation of the woven fabric to be maintained, the flexible flat thread curves as a weft thread in the direction along the flat face, which may cause problem in the function of the woven fabric.